


Hogwarts and the Return of the Boy-Who-Lived

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Harry Potter and the Dragon Dagger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Fifth Year, Alternate Universe, American Wizards At Hogwarts, Harry left the Dursleys, Harry vanished, Ilvermorny, OOC Harry Potter, Out of Character Ginny Weasley, Out of Character Hermione Granger, Out of character Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: In 1991, Harry Potter entered Gringotts Bank for the first time.In 1995, Harry Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and he wasn't alone.Hogwarts may not be ready for the Harry Potter they're about to get, and Harry Potter may not be ready for the Hogwarts he's about to discover.





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Alt Universe where the Gringotts Goblins interfere with Harry's life For Reasons and he doesn't go to Hogwarts for four years. There are a LOT of character changes, things that did/did not happen because Harry wasn't there to be the catalyst. (More thoughts on this in the end notes because spoilers.)
> 
> There is a long list of HP characters because these are the people I foresee as having a major impact on the story and deserving acknowledgement. The entire Hogwarts cast and Weasleys, so on and so forth, are around and will show up, but they don't have an effect on the plot and characters as those mentioned.

It was with a strong act of will that Hermione kept her hand away from her Prefect badge.  She’d had it for a month now, and she still couldn’t believe it.  Ever since she’d read _Hogwarts: A History_ at age eleven, Hermione Granger had been determined to become a prefect.  It was her way of proving to everyone that the rules were there for a reason, if you followed the rules, then you were rewarded.

With a flick of her fingers, she pulled her robes straight and entered the next train compartment.  She’d been assigned the last three train cars for her patrols, switching off with Dean Thomas, her counterpart.  It was an easy job, just a few uneasy first years, and one pair of second years arguing over a Charms assignment.

Movement through the window on the door between train cars caught Hermione’s eye and she froze.  Ronald Weasley was outside the door, back to her.  She could see Seamus Finnigan behind him, that was who Weasley was looking at, but he clearly hadn’t seen her.

For a moment, the memory of Weasley’s profane commentary the year before warred with her heartbeat, and as the door handle began to move, Hermione bolted.  She opened the door to a compartment and slammed it shut behind her.  When she turned around, she found herself facing three boys she didn’t know, but who looked to be in her year.

“Sorry,” Hermione began.

“Are you all right?”  One of the boys asked.  He had black hair with blond streaks, cut in uneven clumps that ranged from just below his ears to his neck.  He was also American.

“Just, avoiding someone,” Hermione said, realizing that she’d probably been silent longer than she should have.

“Have a seat then,” said one of the other two boys.  He was Asian, with short hair that spiked up.  His grey eyes were startling, but friendly and his smile matched his clothing for brightness.

The final boy, who was also darker skinned, with black hair, watched her with green eyes that seemed all the more intense with the dark clothing he wore.

Hermione perched on the seat across from the Asian boy and his friend, fingers twitching in her robe for a moment, then she spoke, quickly, “I’m Hermione Granger, fifth year Gryffindor prefect.”

“I’m Chase,” the Asian boy said as he leaned against his companion, “this is Harry, and he’s Shadow.”

Hermione glanced at the boy beside her.  “It’s a nickname,” he said, smiling at her.  “I’m very good at being unnoticed.”

“Oh,” Hermione said.  She frowned, “What year are you in, I don’t…” she hesitated.  It was normal not to remember everybody, she thought.

“We just transferred in,” Chase said, “We’ll be tenth graders.”

“Fifth years,” Harry said, his English accent jarring after hearing Chase and Shadow’s American ones.  “Americans say tenth grade, but we’ll be fifth years.”

“Right,” Chase said, “like that’s not confusing.”

“It’s really not,” Hermione began.

“Don’t bother,” Harry said, “he’s just trying to get a rise out of you.”  He reached over and flicked Chase’s ear.

“I’ve never heard of anyone transferring to Hogwarts,” Hermione said, “Dunbrow’s _Magical Education_ says.”

“That book was printed in 1745,” Harry said, “it still refers to America as ‘the Colonies’.”  He paused, tilting his head, “I mean, if that’s your source, you do know that other schools exist right?  They didn’t just cram some kids into uniforms for the media in the tournament, right?”

“I knew that,” Hermione said, _great, another one._

“We studied at Ilvermorny,” Shadow said.

“Is it really a castle, like Hogwarts?”  Hermione asked.

“Ilvermorny on the Mountain is,” Chase replied, “but we went to Coral Cliffs, in California.”

The door to the compartment slammed open, and Hermione jumped.  Ronald Weasley stepped in, staring at her chest.

“I heard they made you a Prefect,” Weasley said, “I don’t know why I’m surprised.  The way you bounce around, it probably wasn’t that-“

Whatever Weasley had been about to say was cut off by the appearance of a boot on his throat.  Harry had, all unnoticed, got up and was now standing on one foot, the other was nudging Weasley’s chin higher.

“Finish that sentence, or try to start another one like it, and I’ll shut you up, permanently,” Harry said, voice as hard and cold as his eyes.

“We don’t do that here,” Shadow added.  He hadn’t gotten up, but he was holding his wand now, the tip pointed in Weasley’s direction almost casually.  Chase also had his wand out, but he was also grinning.

“Who the hell are you?”  Weasley demanded.

Harry let his foot drop and crossed his arms, “I’m Harry Potter.”

Weasley went white, his freckles standing out like ink splattered on parchment.  Hermione stared at Harry, unaware her mouth was hanging open until someone, Shadow, pushed her chin up.

“Excuse me?”  Weasley said or squeaked rather.

Harry smirked, “I’m Harry Potter.  And I do not excuse you.  You’d better go before I really get angry.”  He flicked his hand forward and Weasley stumbled back, although Hermione was pretty sure Harry hadn’t actually done anything. “You won’t like me when I’m angry.”

Weasley left the compartment and the door slid shut.  Hermione glanced around and found Chase tucking his wand in the front of his plaid over shirt with a smirk.  “Come sit down, Hero.  I was just getting comfortable.”

“Fine,” Harry said, settling back into the corner of the seat.  Chase promptly flopped backwards, wriggling until Harry’s arm was across his stomach and Chase’s head was resting against Harry’s chest and shoulder.

“Questions?”  Shadow asked.

“You, you’re Harry Potter,” Hermione said.

“Yup,” Harry replied.

“But, the goblins, they,” Hermione stopped.

Harry shrugged his free shoulder and Chase grumbled a little, “They didn’t really do much, although they’ll never explain it.  When I went to Gringotts, they did an identity test because I’d never handled my Gringotts key, they can tell things like that, if you’re using a key you’ve handled often.  Part of their security or something.  When they did the test on me, well, they didn’t like what they found, so they dug up my parents’ will, found an acceptable guardian and sent me to America.”

“But, what about,” Hermione trailed off.

“The Dursleys?”  Harry snorted, “They got to ‘never come back’ on the guardianship offer and signed it.  Not even a second thought.  Parker’s a better guardian by a landslide.”

“He’s pretty cool,” Chase said.

Hermione wanted to ask if Chase and Harry were a couple, but good manners, and the knowledge that they would tell her, probably in unnecessary detail, kept her silent for a long moment.  Then her eye caught on Harry’s watch, prompting her to check her own.

“You might want to consider getting dressed,” Hermione said as she stood up.

“Damn, I didn’t realize I was naked,” Harry replied.

“Your school uniform,” Hermione said patiently, “we’re required to wear them to the Welcoming Feast and Sorting Ceremony.”

“Right,” Chase said, and waved his hand, “we’ll do that.”

“I need to patrol the cars,” Hermione said, “Thank you for your company.”

“Hey, no problem,” Harry said, “you’re free to join us whenever you like.”

“Yeah,” Chase said, “Promise, we might be sarcastic little shits, but we’re all well aware that you have beautiful brown eyes.”

“And a lovely smile,” Shadow added.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, she left the car and stopped for a moment to lean against the wall in the corridor.  For a brief moment, she remembered how she’d felt, getting on the train for the first time as a first year.  The idea that she might have some potential friends was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, I plan to let these things develop naturally in the story, but this first chapter hits one of the bigger changes I've adopted. I'm sure that a lot of you are going to be unhappy with me, but I would like to counter that we have ample evidence of Ron Weasley's character, and he showed a lot of early signs of this (WHY WAS HERMIONE CRYING IN A BATHROOM ON HALLOWEEN ANYWAYS?) This is just a Ron Weasley who hasn't had four years of people browbeating him into moderating his behavior, and I would point out that redemption arcs are a thing, if occasionally a painful one.


	2. An Auspicious Arrival

As they disembarked from the train, Hermione kept an eye on Harry and his friends.  It had surprised her to see them wearing school ties, but Shadow had muttered that they’d been sorted during the summer as part of the transfer process.  It made sense to Hermione, as it would keep them from taking attention from the first years and the Feast, but it left her wondering as well.

It wasn’t fully surprising that Harry wore the red and gold of Gryffindor, but what made Shadow, who had been so quiet, also a Gryffindor, and Chase a Ravenclaw.

Hermione shook her head slightly, she’d better get up to the carriages before they left without her.

She found herself in a carriage with Lavender and the Patil twins, which surprised her as much as it did them.

“You made Prefect,” Lavender said, trying to smile at her, “congratulations.”

Hermione blinked in surprise, “Thank you, yes, it was such a nice surprise.”

Parvati snorted, “You’ve been dorm prefect since first year, Hermione.  How could it have been a surprise?”

“Well, I, I didn’t want to get my hopes up,” Hermione said carefully.

“And what about those three boys you were sitting with,” Lavender said.  “I haven’t seen them before.”

Hermione straightened as she understood what was going on, of course Lavender would want to gossip about Harry, Shadow, and Chase. 

“I don’t really know much.  They’re transferring from America.”  That should be okay, Hermione decided, it wasn’t any more than anyone else would hear.

“You sat with them half the train ride,” Parvati said, “didn’t you learn anything.”

“I learned to respect other people’s privacy,” Hermione replied.  “It’s not my place to speak of such things.”

“Well,” Lavender said, startled.  “Well.”

Hermione realized she’d gone a bit too far, and quickly considered her options.  Finally she allowed herself a smirk, “Besides, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you who they were.”  She leaned forward a bit, like one of her aunts about to share the juiciest piece of gossip ever, “I’m looking forward to seeing _everyone’s_ reactions, and it wouldn’t do to ruin the surprise.”

“You can tell us,” Lavender said, “we won’t tell.”

“Nope,” Hermione shook her head firmly.  “Besides, we’re here.”

Hermione pushed open the carriage door and blinked in surprise to find Shadow waiting for her.

“Prefect Hermione Granger,” he said, offering her hand.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, mindful of the other girls, who were no doubt gaping at her.

“You’re welcome,” Shadow said, helping her out.  He considered the other girls and offered his hand again, “Ladies.”

Lavender took his hand and let Shadow help her out.  “I’m Lavender Brown,” she said politely.

“Shadow,” Shadow replied.

Lavender backed up, still staring as Shadow went to help Parvati.

“Dude, don’t hog all the pretty girls,” Chase said, ostentatiously knocking Shadow aside.  “May I be of service, ma’am, and ma’am,” he said.

“Thank you,” Parvati said, letting Chase help her and then moving for Padma.  “I’m Parvati, this is Padma.”

“I am Chase,” Chase said.

“Where’s,” Hermione began.

“Some bloke with a bad bleach job ran him over and demanded an apology,” Chase said.  “Don’t worry, Hermione,” he paused, “I don’t suppose you have a nickname.”

“No,” Hermione said shortly.

“Not yet,” Shadow muttered in a sing-song.

“Well, That Guy’s wrapping bleach-head up in a pretzel and he’ll be along shortly.”  Chase said.

“He really shouldn’t,” Hermione said, turning to look for Harry.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy crashed through a small group of fourth year Hufflepuffs.  Behind him was Harry, grinning.

“I told you,” Harry said, his voice carrying easily, “Its not my fault your nose is stuck so high you can’t see where you’re going.”

Malfoy picked himself up and turned, “I don’t know who you are, but when my father hears about this.”

“He’ll give you dance lessons?”  Harry suggested.

Malfoy drew his wand and a light blue spell flew at Harry.  Harry moved, spinning out of the way of the spell.  Hermione couldn’t contain her gasp of horror as Malfoy’s spell collided with Professor Snape, knocking him backwards as his robes took on a sheen of white frost.

“Oh shit,” Harry said softly.

“Professor,” Malfoy gasped.  “Let me.”

“Do not, Mister Malfoy,” Professor Snape said, sounding pained.

“That’s the Ice Heart curse,” Shadow said.  “Somebody had better get the school nurse.”

“I’m here,” Madam Pomfrey called, causing the students to part way for her, followed by Professor Dumbledore and a short, broad woman in a pink cardigan.

“I suggest everyone but those directly involved in this incident should continue to the Great Hall.  We will inform you of updates shortly,” Professor Dumbledore announced.

Hermione glanced at Lavender, who nodded slightly, “Come on Chase,” Hermione said, “Shadow.  Don’t worry, Professor Dumbledore will sort this out.”

“She’s right,” Lavender said, “you can trust the Headmaster.”

Chase and Shadow exchanged a look, then nodded slightly, “Alright,” Shadow said and offered his arm to Hermione, “Show us the way.”  He twisted and offered his other arm to Lavender while Chase offered his to Padma and Parvati.

“So you’re going into Ravenclaw?”  Parvati asked as they ascended the steps into Hogwarts.

“That I am,” Chase said.

“When were you sorted?”  Padma asked.

“During the transfer process,” Chase said.  “It was rather anticlimactic after Ilvermorny.”

“Oh?”  Parvati said.

“Yes, to be sorted at an Ilvermorny school, you stand upon a Gordian Knot with the four crests on it, and the crests light up as to which House you’ll do best in.  Me, I lit up the Horned Serpent, the House of Mind and Scholars.  Big Bad over there, he got the Pukwudgie, which is the House of Heart and Healers.  That Guy, the one bleach-head tried to curse?  He’s a bit of a rare sort, he got the Horned Serpent, the Thunderbird, Soul and Adventurer, _and_ the Wampus, which is Body and Warrior.  So he goes and picks the Horned Serpent, which is how we met.  Then we get over here, and that Hat of yours, well, he said there was no better place for me than Ravenclaw, and Big Bad pulled a fast one on everyone to get Gryffindor.”

“You still owe me five Galleons,” Shadow cut in.

“But That Guy?  Took him forever to get Gryffindor, and he was right pissed.”

“But why?”  Hermione asked.

“He favors brains over brawn,” Chase replied, “probably why we get along so well.  Hat wasn’t having it though.”

“It was hilarious,” Shadow said, deadpan.

“So, may I ask,” Lavender said, “what is, uh, That Guy’s actual name?  No one’s actually said.”

“Didn’t we?”  Chase said, “Hermione?”

Hermione smiled over at him, “I thought it would make a nice surprise.”

“Ah,” Chase said, “Perhaps you’re right.  Maybe we should allow That Guy to introduce himself.”

“Why do you call him That Guy?”  Padma asked.

“Oh, he’s just That Guy, you know?  The one that nobody ever really introduces, because everybody knows who he is,” Chase shrugged, “Quidditch star, scholar, gentleman, artist, the whole shebang.”

“And Big Bad?”  Hermione asked, glancing at Shadow.

“I’m tall,” Shadow said, “always have been.”

“And he’s got a bit of a wolf theme going for him,” Chase said, “Patronus, Animagus potential, that sort of thing.”

“But as for That Guy, it’s not going to take long for the whole school to figure it out,” Shadow said, nodding as he drew Lavender and Hermione to one side to allow Harry to step up between them, “Are they?”

“Oh no,” Harry said with a smile, “if nothing else, it’ll be front page of the newspaper, what was it, the Daily Prophet.”  He raised his hands as if framing out a newspaper headline, “Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.”


	3. A Shadow's Perspective

“You are Harry Potter?”  Weasley demanded.  Again.

“Yes,” Harry replied as they followed Hermione to the Gryffindor dorms.

To Shadow, walking beside Hermione, Harry was doing a remarkable job of not just decking the red head.  _Shadow_ was about ready to deck the guy, and anyone who knew them would have called Harry the one with a temper.  In fact, Shadow still wasn’t sure how Weasley had ended up in their group, as he’d been held back with Harry to meet Professor McGonagall, their new ‘Head of House’, while Hermione had been volunteered to be their guide to getting to the dorms.  The last Shadow had seen of Chase, he’d been talking excitedly with a diminutive fellow who had been just as animated over what they were talking about.

“But,” Weasley began.

“Listen Weasley,” Harry said, his accent becoming far sharper and more _English_ than it was normally.  “Yes, I am Harry Potter, yes, I am sure, having more brain power than the average two-year-old.  No, I was not kidnapped by Gringotts, they simply facilitated the transfer of guardianship.  Yes, I went to another school, because it was geographically closer to my place of residence.  Yes, my Godfather is Sirius Black, no he is not my guardian, and yes, he has asylum in the States because the bloody Ministry falsely incarcerated him without trial for twelve bloody years for a crime he did not commit.  You have asked me these same questions four times, it doesn’t change the facts, and repeating an action expecting different results is a sign of insanity.”

“He’s right, Ronnikins,” a cheerful voice called from further back.

“Ah, get off!” Weasley bit out, his voice muffled.

“Hi Harry, I’m Fred, this is George,” a voice nearly identical to the first new voice said.

“We heard that-“

“You’re a Seeker.”

“Will you-“

“Try out?”

“I might,” Harry replied thoughtfully, “I mean, if you guys need a Seeker.”

“We do,” Fred and George said in unison.

“I mean, if you’re-“

“Any good though.”

Shadow couldn’t help the laugh, turning as the staircase they were climbing began to move, “This is Coral Cliff’s champion seeker since sixth grade, his first game, the Captain told him to get the snitch or die trying.”

The twins, and it was easy to tell, and clearly also older brothers to the annoying Weasley grinned from where they had pinned annoying Weasley between them.

“And?”  One of them said finally.

“He’s still alive, isn’t that right, _Tigger_?”  Shadow said, grinning.

Harry mock gasped, “Betrayer!”

“Of course, we don’t talk about seventh grade.”  Shadow continued as Harry pressed his hand to his head and leans against the railing like he had swooned.

“Seventh?”  The other twin said.

Thankfully, they’d had to explain this before so many times that Shadow could have explained it in his sleep.  “American schools start with Pre-Kindergarten at age four, Kindergarten at age five, and First Grade at age six, going all the way up to Twelfth Grade at 17.  Ilvermorny schools start at either fifth or sixth grade, depending on if there are traditions carried over from when they were independent, local laws, and accreditation through the MACUSA.  Coral Cliffs starts with the sixth grade, when we’re 11, not unlike Hogwarts.”

“So what happened-“

“Seventh year.”

Shadow blessed his aunt for having twins like this, he couldn’t tell them apart yet, but he didn’t feel like an idiot at a tennis match either.

“So, seventh grade,” Shadow stressed the word slightly, “Harry gets sent to the medical center, can’t keep down dinner the night before the big match.  He swears blind it’s just stress, but the doc, or healer, isn’t buying it, but promises Harry that if the kid can keep his breakfast down, then he might get to play.  Next morning, Harry’s in the locker room changing, swearing he’s been released and that he’s just really excited for the game.  He makes a record snitch catch, seven-“

“Six minutes, forty-two seconds,” Harry cuts in before letting his head fall back again.

“Right,” Shadow pointed at Harry, “lands, looks at the referee and the head of the medical center, proclaims his victory over the ‘heffalumps’ and promptly keels over.  Stuck in the infirmary for two weeks with walking pneumonia after that.”

“Heffalumps?”  Hermione repeated, “Like from Winnie the Pooh?”

“Yeah, except Harry isn’t really a Pooh or a Piglet, but he’s a perfect Tigger,” Shadow said with a slight nod.  “And it’s all Chase’s fault too.  His stepsisters love the Disney cartoons and the books, it’s really more of a no-maj thing then a magical.”

“You are no longer my best friend,” Harry announced, pointing at Shadow.  “You have been demoted.  Chase is now my best friend.”

“I thought he was banned until you started dating again,” Shadow replied dryly.

“In light of your betrayal, an exception has been made,” Harry replied.  He turned to Hermione, “Now where are we going?”

“It’s not that far,” Hermione replied, “Why,” she stopped and cleared her throat, “The door to the dorms is guarded by a portrait known as the Fat Lady.”

“Well that’s rude,” Shadow said.

“No one knows her name,” Hermione replied, “some of us have asked.  You give her our password and she lets you in.  I know your friend is in Ravenclaw, but please remember that it’s a loss of house points and detention to give him the password.”

“What about inviting him in?”  Harry asked.

“Just try not to get caught,” Hermione said, “some people don’t care, others will take you to the Professor on the spot.”

“And you?”  Shadow asked, lowering his voice.

“The rules are there for a reason,” Hermione replied, “My job is to enforce them.”

“I see,” Shadow said.  He didn’t doubt that Hermione believed that, but there was something in the way that she didn’t quite look at him that suggested that she was more lenient than her words suggested.

They turned down a corridor with the twins dragging their brother between them and Harry humming what sounded like a Michael Jackson song.  At the end of the corridor was a large portrait of a woman in a pink silk dress.

“Password?”  She asked as they approached.

“Balderdash,” Hermione said clearly.

The portrait swung open to reveal that it was also a hidden door.  Beyond it was a warm, bright red and gold room.  Shadow made sure he wasn’t blocking anyone’s path as he looked around the room carefully.

“So,” Harry said, “You guys really like red.”

“It’s our House colors,” Hermione said.

“So Potter,” someone said, with an Irish accent.  “Is it true your guardian’s an O’Keefe.”

“Yes, he is,” Harry said, turning, “and you are?”

“Seamus Finnegan,” the boy said, offering his hand, “this is Dean Thomas.  But really, an O’Keefe?”

“We related on my Mother’s side,” Harry replied, “maternal grandmother and all that.  Yes, I am well aware of the family lore.”

“Is any of it true though?”  Seamus persisted, “There are all sorts of interesting rumors.”

Harry shrugged, “Everyone has talents, Seamus Finnegan, every family has something unique to them.  I’m just curious, if you knew I was with the O’Keefe’s, why didn’t anyone else?”

“Nobody ever asked, did they?”  Seamus replied.  “Not my job to tell tales if nobody cared enough to ask.  My Grandmother’s good friends with some of your Great-Aunts, and from what I understand, they think it’s the funniest thing since that time Great Aunt Aoife bilked the Minister for Magic after a poker game.”

Harry snorted, “I can imagine.  Now, if no one minds, I’d like to get a look at where I’m going to be sleeping.”

“I’ll take you up,” Seamus said.

Shadow followed them up the stairs, thinking to himself that Seamus might have been considered a potential friend, except he remembered what happened on the train.  The boy had been silent when Ron had spoken up, but Shadow really hadn’t liked the way Seamus’s eyes had never actually strayed far from Hermione’s torso.


End file.
